The deal, love and friendship
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta yang dimulai dengan sebuah taruhan dan kebohongan belaka. Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang diawali dari sebuah kebetulan. Semua menjadi rumit saat masalah dan bukti mulai muncul. Membuatnya harus memilih antara percaya atau tidak, perasaannya atau perasaan 'sahabatnya'. Dan saat semua terungkap, mampukah ia memaafkan lelaki itu? Siapa yang akhirnya harus terluka?
1. Chapter 1

**-The Deal, Love, and Friendship-**

©**Koge-Donbo**

©**Haruka Hitomi 12**

**T-Romance, Friendship, H/C**

**Pairing** : Kazune/Karin, Kazune/Himeka, Karin/Micchi

A/n: Untuk fict ini, menurut saya, peran sahabat Karin paling cocok diperankan oleh Himeka Kujyo. Jadi mohon terima saja untuk kelangsungan fict ya, di fict ini marga Himeka juga bukan Kujyo. Arigato ^^

**Summary** : Sebuah kisah cinta yang dimulai dengan sebuah taruhan dan kebohongan belaka. Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang diawali dari sebuah kebetulan. Semua menjadi rumit saat masalah dan bukti mulai muncul. Membuatnya harus memilih antara percaya atau tidak, perasaannya atau perasaan 'sahabatnya'. Dan saat semua terungkap, mampukah ia memaafkan lelaki itu? Siapa yang akhirnya harus terluka?

.

.

~CHAPTER 1~

.

.

.

.

"Keputusan terakhir, kau kalah Kazune-kun…" gumam Micchi. Kazune mendengus.

"Apa tantangannya?" Jin dan Yuuki terlihat berpikir. Tak lama, Jin menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kau harus berpacaran dengan seseorang selama 6 bulan! Itu tantangannya!" Kazune, Micchi dan Yuuki menatap Jin bingung. Sementara Jin dengan santai menatap mereka sambil membereskan kartu yang tadi mereka mainkan.

"Kau aneh. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Himeka selama setahun lebih lalu-"

"Aku tak bilang dengan Himeka kan?" Kazune mulai menatap lelaki itu serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus berpacaran dengan gadis lain-selain Himeka tentunya-selama 6 bulan dan tentunya pula, kau harus merahasiakannya dari Himeka dan-"

"Tunggu Jin, maksudmu ia harus mengkhianati Himeka?" tanya Micchi.

"Yaahhh…. Mengkhianati itu kata yang tajam… mungkin… membohongi…?" ucap Jin sambil meringis.

Yuuki menggeleng,"Aku tak setuju. Kalau semua terbongkar, ini bisa menyakiti Himeka dan gadis yang kau pacari selama 6 bulan itu. Tidak, jangan yang ini!"

"Ahhh~…. Ayolah…. Lagipula, aku yang menang kok!" jawab Jin. Micchi dan Yuuki menghela nafas pasrah. Mereka tahu, dari awal, ini keputusannya. Siapa yang menang berhak menentukan tantangan dan membuat taruhan.

"Kuga. Itu terlalu serius." Ucap Kazune serius.

Jin balas menatapnya,"Siapa suruh kau kalah? Ingat taruhan kita kalau kau tak mau melakukan hal ini Kujyo?"

"Kau lakukan hal 'itu', mati kau Kuga!"

"Maka dari itu…" Jin menyeringai licik. Micchi dan Yuuki memandang dengan wajah bingung. Mereka tak tahu hal 'itu' yang dimaksud Jin dan Kazune.

"Aku akan melakukannya" ucap Kazune, 'Cih, ini agar hal 'itu' tak terjadi!'

"Bagus! Ayo pulang sekarang!" seru Jin. Micchi dan Yuuki hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai brunette itu-Karin- berjalan dengan tatapan lesu. Menurutnya, ia benar-benar perempuan yang payah! Mau ditindas begitu saja tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Jujur, jujur saja, ia sangat ingin melawan dan memberontak perintah teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya itu. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia terlalu takut untuk menolak.

'Aku… payah ya… hari ini sama saja… harus menggantikan tugas piket mereka dan mengerjakan peer mereka… aku… takut untuk melawan… lagipula… kalau tak begitu… kan kasihan…mereka bisa dimarahi guru… Hahhh…. Aku ini lemah…' batinnya sambil kembali menyeka air mata disudut kelopak matanya. Iris emeraldnya yang bersinar itu tertututpi oleh air mata.

Tak lama, ia teringat sesuatu, ia segera mengambil ponselnya, 'Micchi-senpai bisa membantuku…'

_**To : Micchi-senpai**_

_** Senpai… hari ini aku ditindas lagi… aku juga disuruh mengerjakan peer mereka T^T**_

Gadis itu, Karin mendesah pelan. Ia benci ditindas, tapi ia…entah kenapa, tak bisa menolak. Ia sedih saat melihat orang lain tersakiti dan sedih. Baginya, lebih baik ia yang menanggung semuanya daripada orang lain yang mengalaminya. Ia tak tega. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar.

_**From : Micchi-senpai**_

_** Kau ini… sekali-kali melawan mereka dong… hari ini senpai tak bisa ketempatmu. Gomen… senpai juga banyak tugas… semoga kau berhasil. Yang sabar ya, dan… ayo! Lawan mereka Karin! Ganbatte~! Hehe… :D**_

Karin tersneyum kecil. Walau Micchi tak bisa kerumahnya hari ini, ia memang sedikit kecewa. Tapi kata-kata penyemangat dari lelaki bersurai caramel yang merupakan sahabatnya itu cukup membuatnya merasa bersemangat.

Ia memandang langit sore dan menanamkan tekad dalam hatinya, 'Daijobu senpai! Akan… kucoba… saran senpai!'

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris hazel itu-Himeka-duduk dengan tenang di coffeeshop yang tak bisa dibilang 'sembarangan' itu. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang. Membosankan juga menunggu seseorang di sore hari disaat musim semi ini. Tapi ia tetap menunggu dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibir. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Ia perlahan mengambil benda itu.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Himeka?"_

"Kazune-chan?" helaan nafas terdengar.

"_Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"_

"Hihi… gomen, kau tak langsung datang ketempat biasa? Aku sudah-"

"_Himeka, gomen. Untuk sore ini sepertinya aku tak bisa. Mungkin besok,bagaimana" _Himeka mendesah kecewa. Ia tak tahu, diseberang sana, lelaki itu sebenarnya sedang menghindarinya agar mempunyai waktu lebih untuk memikirkan soal 'taruhan' yang ia lakukan tadi.

"_Himeka? Kau tidak apa?"_

"Daijobu Kazune-kun, nanti malam… telepon aku lagi ya?" pintanya penuh harap.

"_Hn, tentu. Jaa."_

"Jaa," ia menghela nafas. 'Kekasih'nya itu memang termasuk orang yang sibuk. Ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahnya dan juga ia orang yang jenius. Jadi cukup sering juga mewakili sekolah keluar kota untuk lomba dan semacamnya. Ia tak keberatan menunggu waktu sampai lelaki bersurai blonde itu bisa menemuinya. Perlahan, ia menyesap ochanya lagi dan memejamkan mata-menikmati. Setelah ocha itu habis, ia memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Emm… sumimasen…" sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Dihadapannya tampak seorang gadis bersurai brunette diikat twintail dengan seragam maid.

"K-kalau… minumnya sudah selesai, bisa saya ambil gelasnya agar tak mengganggu kenyamanan anda?"

Himeka tersenyum, "Tak masalah."

"Ada yang kurang nona?"

"Tidak, arigato," gadis itu mengangguk lalu melenggang pergi. Himeka menatapnya.

'Dia manis sekali… andai aku bisa semanis itu… tapi… entah mengapa… melihat wajahnya… perasaanku gelisah… seakan… akan terjadi sesuatu diantara kami…' batinnya. Sesaat ia masih memandang kosong, dan selanjutnya ia menggeleng pelan.

'Ah, apa-apaan itu! Intuisi…'

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU…-


	2. Chapter 2

**-The Deal, Love, and Friendship-**

©**Koge-Donbo**

©**Haruka Hitomi 12**

**T-Romance, Friendship, H/C**

**Pairing** : Kazune/Karin, Kazune/Himeka, Karin/Micchi

A/n: Untuk fict ini, menurut saya, peran sahabat Karin paling cocok diperankan oleh Himeka Kujyo. Jadi mohon terima saja untuk kelangsungan fict ya, di fict ini marga Himeka juga bukan Kujyo. Arigato ^^

**Summary** : Sebuah kisah cinta yang dimulai dengan sebuah taruhan dan kebohongan belaka. Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang diawali dari sebuah kebetulan. Semua menjadi rumit saat masalah dan bukti mulai muncul. Membuatnya harus memilih antara percaya atau tidak, perasaannya atau perasaan 'sahabatnya'. Dan saat semua terungkap, mampukah ia memaafkan lelaki itu? Siapa yang akhirnya harus terluka?

.

.

~CHAPTER 2~

.

.

'_Dia manis sekali… andai aku bisa semanis itu… tapi… entah mengapa… melihat wajahnya… perasaanku gelisah… seakan… akan terjadi sesuatu diantara kami…' batinnya. Sesaat ia masih memandang kosong, dan selanjutnya ia menggeleng pelan._

'_Ah, apa-apaan itu! Intuisi…'_

.

.

.

Karin menggerai surai brunettenya yang tadi ia ikat twintail. Sesekali ia juga mengusap peluh didahinya. Memang berat harus melakukan pekerjaan sampingan disaat ia masih usia sekolah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua ia lakukan untuk biaya kuliahnya nanti dan untuk membantu bibinya dalam hal ekonomi.

"Karin-chan!" ia menoleh dan seorang gadis bersurai tosca tengah melambaikan tangannya.

"Matte Miyon-chan!"

Karin segera menuju kesana. Ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris hazel duduk di meja tak jauh dari ia berdiri.

"Dia sudah selesai, tolong ambil gelasnya ya…" ucap Miyon. Karin mengangguk.

"Errr… sumimasen…" gadis itu menoleh lalu ia tersenyum manis sambil menatap Karin, "K-kalau… minumnya sudah selesai, bisa saya ambil gelasnya agar tak mengganggu kenyamanan anda?"

"Tak masalah," jawabnya. Karin mengangguk lalu mengambil gelas ocha itu.

"Ada yang kurang nona?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, arigato," Karin mengangguk lalu berbalik menuju dapur café.

'Dia manis sekali… sepertinya bukan orang sembarangan. Dari caranya duduk dan berbicara… ia berwatak lembut namun tegas. Yakin akan setiap kata-kata dan tindakannya. Ia takkan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri… hahh~… andai aku bisa sepertinya…' ia membatin dan tanpa ia sadari, gadis bersurai indigo itu tengah melakukan hal yang sama pula.

.

.

.

Kazune mengacak surai blondenya frustasi. Ia tak bisa membohongi Himeka, tapi ia juga tak mau Jin 'mendapatkan Himeka'. Sejak dulu, lelaki itu menyukai Himeka. Sayangnya saja, Himeka tak mneyukainya.

_Flashback:_

"_Kau mau melakukan taruhan Kujyo?"_

"_Haahh… apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Kazune._

"_Untuk nanti siang, aku sudah punya tantangan untuk permainan kartu kita, tapi kurasa akan lebih seru kalau kita menambahkan taruhan didalamnya bukan?" Kazune hanya menaikkan alisnya. Jin memutar iris onyxnya bosan._

"_Kau tak mengerti? Hanya taruhan kita berdua,kalau kau menang, kau bisa mendapatkan Himeka. Tapi kalau aku yang menang, aku yang akan mendapatkan Himeka."_

"_Kau mempertaruhkan Himeka hah? Terserah kau saja, kami dijodohkan oleh orangtua, jadi kau juga tak bisa mengganggu gugatnya kan?"_

"_Oh ya? Aku bisa saja kalau aku mau mengingat aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kuinginkan dengan sedikit bujukan bukan?"_

"_ .Mau"_

"_Kau pengecut sekali sih? Ya sudah terserah, mau atau tidak itu urusanmu, tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya." Lelaki itu lalu melenggang pergi dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. Kazune menggertakkan giginya geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mendecih kesal. Ya, Jin itu adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya…_

_Flashback off:_

'Apa…apa yang harus kukatakan pada Himeka? Dan aku harus memacari siapa? Dasar Kuga!'

_Tok,tok,tok…._

"Masuk!" seorang gadis bersurai blonde membuka pintu itu. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Astaga onii-san! Sedang apa sih? Tidur tuh di tempat tidur, bukan di meja belajar! Dan lihat kamarmu! Berantakan sekali!" omelnya.

"Heh, kau seperti okaa-san…" balas Kazune.

"Terserah. Kau kenapa lagi hah?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Huh, ya sudah. Tapi saranku, kalau kau kelelahan cobalah jalan-jalan ringan… dan kalau ini masalah perempuan, kau bisa minta saranku, mengingat aku juga perempuan… hehe…" ucap gadis itu-Kazusa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu melenggang keluar kamar onii-sannya itu.

Kazune mendengus kesal, 'Sebenarnya disini siapa yang kakak, siapa yang adik sih? Dia selalu saja menasehatiku… tapi mungkin benar juga, aku butuh refreshing…' ia lalu mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

Karin mendesah lega. Ia lalu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat habis bekerja tadi.

"Haaahhh~…. Akhirnya… selesai juga… lelah sekali rasanya… oh ya, aku juga belum belajar ya…? Hum… beli bahan makan dulu deh, obaa-san pasti sudah menunggu di rumah…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Ia memasuki sebuah supermarket dan mengambil trolley.

"Apa ya untuk malam ini? Curry saja mungkin sudah cukup ya? Kalau begitu… ham, wortel, dan tomat!"

Ia baru saja akan menuju kasir ketika seseorang menabraknya dari belakang.

"Aduh! He-hei!" orang itu-yang ternyata lelaki- berbalik. Karin menatap kesal karena beberapa belanjaannya terjatuh dari tangannya. Lelaki bersurai blonde itu mendekatinya.

"Oh aku menabrakmu ya? Gomen," ucapnya sambil membantu Karin membereskan barang-barangnya.

Karin terpaku, 'Kami-sama… dia tampan sekali…'

"Hei kau melamun?" lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan gadis itu.

"Oh… eh.. m-maaf…" Karin berencana untuk mengambil barangnya yang terjatuh dihadapannya dan tanpa disangka,

GREP!

"E-eh…?" ia menarik tangannya yang tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan lelaki itu

"G-gomen…. A-ano…arigato!" ucap Karin lalu membungkukkan badannya dan buru-buru menuju kasir.

Lelaki itu memandangnya. Lalu ikut menuju kasir, tapi Karin sudah keluar dari supermarket terlebih dahulu. Tanpa sengaja, lelaki itu menemukan sebuah kuncir rambut berwarna hijau berbentuk cherry yang terjatuh didepan sepatunya.

Ia bergumam, "Dia manis juga, ini pasti miliknya, aku… jadi ingin bertemu denganmu lagi…"

'Entah kenapa... aku merasa akan ada sesuatu diantara kami nantinya…'

.

.

Karin menatap wajahnya didepan cermin, ia baru menyadari kalau salah satu ikat rambutnya yang berbentuk cherry hilang.

'Apa terjatuh di supermarket tadi ya…?' pikirnya sedikit sebal karena itu ikat rambut kesukaannya. Karena merasa mengantuk, akhirnya ia menarik selimut sebatas lehernya.

'Semoga ada orang baik yang menemukan dan mengembalikannya… tapi sulit juga ya? Kan ikat rambut itu tidak ada namanya…. Ah… sudahlah…'

.

.

.

Himeka berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya sambil tersenyum disamping Kazune-kekasihnya yang mengantarkannya. Lelaki itu juga ikut menyesuaikan langkahnya.

"Kazune-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau agak menjadi pendiam… ada apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Memang biasanya seperti ini kan?" gadis itu menunduk kecewa. Ia berharap mendapat jawaban yang bisa pakai untuk bahan obrolan. Ia tipe gadis tenang, bukan pendiam. Kazune menoleh, ia menyadari ia salah bicara tadi.

"Gomen, Himeka. Maksudku… setiap hari aku memang selalu diam bukan?"

"Daijobu… menurutku, hari ini kau sedikit berbeda…" mereka diam lagi. Memang selalu seperti ini suasananya. Diam dan tenang. Mereka tak perlu banyak bicara untuk saling mengerti.

"Kazune-kun, aku ingin pindah dari Tokyo Female High School…" ucap Himeka.

"Kau mau pindah kemana?"

"Ke sekolahmu! Sakuragaoka Academy High School, aku ingin berkumpul bukan hanya dengan teman perempuan, aku ingin berteman baik dengan laki-laki dan perempuan. Boleh kan?"

"Kenapa kau ijin padaku? Kau harusnya ijin dengan otou-san mu bukan?" tanya Kazune. Padahal dalam hati ia berharap Himeka mengurungkan niat itu. Jika Himeka satu sekolah dengannya, ia akan bertemu dengan Jin Kuga, dan Jin pasti akan lebih mengejar-ngejar Himeka, Kazune tak mau itu.

"Itu mudah, tapi aku juga ingin Kazune-kun mendukung rencanaku…" tatapan Kazune terpaku. Ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai brunette tengah duduk di halte bis tak jauh dari mereka. Ia seperti mengenal gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, ia meraba ikat rambut cherry disakunya.

"Kazune-kun? Aku sudah sampai, aku duluan ya…" ucap Himeka.

"Kazune-kun?" Kazune tersentak.

"Ah, i-iya, jaa Himeka… kujemput kau nanti siang."

"Jaa…" Himeka memasuki sekolah khusus putrid itu. Sedang Kazune masih menatap gadis bersurai brunette itu.

'Aku bertemu lagi denganmu…'

.

.

.

~TSUZUKU~


	3. Chapter 3

**-The Deal, Love, and Friendship-**

©**Koge-Donbo**

©**Haruka Hitomi 12**

**T-Romance, Friendship, H/C**

**Pairing** : Kazune/Karin, Kazune/Himeka, Karin/Micchi

A/n: Untuk fict ini, menurut saya, peran sahabat Karin paling cocok diperankan oleh Himeka Kujyo. Jadi mohon terima saja untuk kelangsungan fict ya, di fict ini marga Himeka juga bukan Kujyo. Arigato ^^

**Summary** : Sebuah kisah cinta yang dimulai dengan sebuah taruhan dan kebohongan belaka. Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang diawali dari sebuah kebetulan. Semua menjadi rumit saat masalah dan bukti mulai muncul. Membuatnya harus memilih antara percaya atau tidak, perasaannya atau perasaan 'sahabatnya'. Dan saat semua terungkap, mampukah ia memaafkan lelaki itu? Siapa yang akhirnya harus terluka?

.

.

~CHAPTER 3~

.

.

_Himeka memasuki sekolah khusus putri itu. Sedang Kazune masih menatap gadis bersurai brunette itu._

'_Aku bertemu lagi denganmu…'_

.

.

.

Karin berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Ia nyaris terlambat karena bangun kesiangan. Bis yang biasa ia naiki sudah berangkat dan akan kembali 30 menit lagi. Yang benar saja!

"Hei," ia menoleh dan terkejut.

"K-kau…"

"Kita bertemu lagi, boleh aku duduk?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata lelaki blonde yang semalam tak sengaja ia temui di supermarket.

"E-eng… t-tentu…" Karin menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Ehm, ini milikmu bukan?" lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah ikat rambut berbentuk cherry. Senyum Karin mengembang.

"Ah! I-iya! Arigato, sudah mengembalikannya! Yokatta…"

"Apa… ikat rambut itu sangat berharga bagimu?" Karin mengangguk.

"Ya, ini… hadiah..." lelaki itu mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Kujyo Kazune," ucapnya. Karin tersenyum dengan wajah memerah lalu membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Hanazono Karin… kau sendirian Kujyo-san?"

"Tidak, aku bersama seseorang tadi. Kau?"

"A-aku sendirian. Kau murid… 'Sakuragaoka Academy High School' ya…?" tanya Karin sambil membaca lambang sekolah di seragam yang dikenakan Kazune.

"Ya, begitulah…"

"Wah… kau pasti sangat pintar ya! Sekolah itu kan khusus untuk orang kaya dan pintar!" gumam Karin kagum.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan begitu…" Karin terkikik.

"Kujyo-san ternyata baik ya… maaf kemarin aku pergi tiba-tiba… habisnya, aku gugup sekali…"

"Aku tahu itu. Tak masalah," jawab Kazune. Karin tersenyum.

"Ya. Ah! Bisku sudah datang, a-aku… aku duluan Kujyo-san! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" seru Karin sambil membungkukkan badannya 900 derajat sebelum memasuki bis. Kazune menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Dia gadis yang baik…'

.

.

.

"Kujyo," Kazune menoleh. Ia memandang Jin yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa lagi?"

"Jangan lupa taruhan kita!" setelah itu lelaki itu melenggang pergi. Kazune mendengus kesal. Micchi yang ada didepannya tertawa geli.

"Sebenarnya kalian taruhan apasih selain tantangan kartu waktu itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yahh… setidaknya kalau kau kesulitan aku bisa membantumu," ucap lelaki bersurai caramel itu.

"Hn."

Micchi memutar iris violetnya, "Oh ayolah Kazune-kun! Hei, hei, boleh aku bercerita padamu?"

Kazune hanya melirik Micchi malas.

"Aku… sedang menyukai seseorang. Kau mau tahu ciri-cirinya? Asal jangan beritahu siapapun! Aku… ingin memberitahunya, tapi aku tak berani hehe…"

"Nishikiori, aku tak mau tahu!"

"Terserah. Yang jelas, tolong jaga rahasia ini ya!"

"Buka kamus, cari kata 'tidak', 'mau' dan 'tahu'. Dapat artinya? Jangan ganggu aku sekarang!"

Micchi terkekeh, "Ahh… Kau ini kejam sekali pada sahabatmu ini… apa masalahmu ini soal Himeka?"

"Jika kujawab kau akan berhenti mengoceh?" tanya Kazune jengah.

"Entah. Tergantung…" Kazune menghela nafas. Mungkin benar Micchi bisa membantunya. Bagaimanapun, dia teman yang baik. Setelah mendengar semua taruhan yang dilakukan Jin dan Kazune, Micchi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi… bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu, siapa yang harus kupacari memangnya?"

.

.

.

Karin berjalan pulang sambil membawa setumpuk tugas yang 'bukan miliknya'. Karena merasa lelah, ia akhirnya duduk disebuah bangku taman dan meletakkan kertas-kertas itu disampingnya. Ia mengusap peluh didahinya.

"Hahhh…. Lagi-lagi, harus mengerjakan tugas mereka… kapan ya, aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat?"

"Hanazono-san!" Karin menoleh, ia sempat mengira itu suara Micchi.

"Mi-, eh? Kujyo-san?"

"Kita bertemu lagi…" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum simpul-Kazune.

"Wah, iya ya, kebetulan sekali…" Kazune menatap tumpukan kertas disamping Karin.

"Itu tugas sekolahmu? Yang benar saja…"

"Bu-bukan… maksudku… ano…"

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kazune. Karin mengangguk.

"Kalau _bareng_ bagaimana?" tawar lelaki itu. Karin terkejut. Sebenarnya Kazune pun terkejut kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia seperti merasa ia harus membantu gadis itu. Karin terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Kazune tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo!" tanpa disuruh, lelaki itu mengangkat tumpukan tugas milik Karin. Gadis itu hanya bisa menganga kaget.

"Eeehhh?! Jangan Kujyo-sann! B-biar aku saja….!"

"Sudahlah, sepertinya kau lelah. Oh ya, agar tak terlalu formal, kau bisa panggil aku Kazune saja," Karin berjalan mengekori Kazune.

"B-baiklah, terimakasih, aku juga, panggil saja… Karin…"

"Ya."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang iris hazel tengah memandangi mereka tajam dan kecewa.

.

.

.

.

Raut kecewa jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Dia berjalan pelan sambil sesekali menendang kerikil kecil di jalan. Gadis indigo itu mengepalkan tangannya.

'Kazune-kun dengan siapa tadi?! Siapa gadis brunette itu? Kenapa dia bohong? Dia bilang akan menjemputku… ponselnya juga tak aktif… dia dengan siapa tadi…?'

'Kazune-kun tak pernah sedekat dan sehangat itu dengan seseorang… bahkan denganku dan Kazusa, yang notabene kekasih dan adiknya, ia tak pernah sehangat itu… doushite…? Apa… ini karena hubunganku dan Kazune-kun yang mulai renggang?'

"Himeka!" gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki bersurai gelap melambai. Ia berkedip bingung.

"Kau… kalau tak salah… Jin-san kan…?" tanyanya.

"Jangan pakai suffix '-san', terlalu formal," ucap orang itu-Jin.

"Baiklah, Jin…-kun… kita bertemu terakhir kali saat acara makan malam perusahaan itu kan?"

"Ya, saat perjodohanmu dengan Kujyo," nada bicara Jin terdengar agak murung. Himeka tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam tapi terus melanjutkan jalan.

"Kau tak keberatan kan, aku jalan denganmu?" tanya Jin.

"Tidak, tentu, tak masalah…" senyuman manis tersungging.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kujyo sekarang?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Baik, hanya saja, masih terasa sedikit kaku dan mulai renggang…" Jin menyeringai tipis.

"Kalian kan dijodohkan, jadi tenang saja…"

"Tapi jika dia tak mencintaiku lagi, mana mau dia melanjutkan hubungan ini? Kazune-kun bisa saja meminta hal ini dihentikan!"

"Kau tahu, kalau begitu, kau harus lebih tegas menghadapinya, karena kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi…"

"Eh? Apa?" langkah mereka terhenti. Jin tersenyum licik dibalik poninya yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Aku sudah sampai, aku duluan, rumahmu sudah dekat kan?"

"Eh? Eerrr…. I-iya, dua blok saja dari sini… dan apa-"

"Aku duluan, dan kuharap, kau ingat kata-kataku…" lelaki itu melenggang pergi. Himeka termenung sampai ponselnya bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Himeka? Kau dimana?"_ mendadak ia merasa sedikit kesal mendengar suara baritone itu.

"Aku masih di jalan, kau? Kazune-kun?"

"_Di café biasa, kau bisa kesini kan? Aku… ingin bilang sesuatu, tepatnya bercerita…"_ Himeka tak habis pikir kenapa nada suara lelaki itu terdengar sedikit semangat.

"Ya tentu, 15 menit lagi."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tak tahu bukan? Dia benar-benar lucu! Entah mengapa aku senang sekali mengobrol dengannya!" Himeka memandang sedikit sebal pada lelaki dihadapannya. Ia kesal dengan ucapan lelaki itu, yang dengan cueknya menceritakan kebaikan gadis lain dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Dia juga sangat baik, aku baru tahu rumahnya dekat sini. Aku berharap bisa mengobrol lagi dengannya, dia benar-benar gadis yang asyik walau sedikit pemalu-"

"Sampai kau lupa akan janjimu bukan?" tanya Himeka sambil menyesap latte-nya. Kazune terkejut. Lalu ia menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa kalau aku harusnya menjemputmu tadi siang!"

"Hm."

"Tadi aku membantu gadis itu mengerjakan tugasnya, ternyata dia sering ditindas di sekolahnya dan-"

"Bisakah kau tak mempermasalahkan masalahnya dan focus padaku? Ini tak seperti dirimu…" gadis itu menaruh cangkirnya dan menatap focus iris sapphier kekasihnya. Kazune balas menatapnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Apa kau tahu, tadi aku sempat bersama Jin-kun, dia cukup baik ternyata, pantas saja kau bersahabat dengannya…"

Pandangan lelaki itu mulai serius. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Kau pulang dengan lelaki itu?"

"Apa masih kurang jelas yang kukatakan tadi Kazune-kun?"

"Kalau kau marah karena kejadian tadi siang maka-"

"Aku tak marah. Masih kurang jelas?"

"Himeka!"

"Apa?! Bisakah kau berhenti mendesakku?"

Mereka mulai menatap dalam dan serius. Hazel beradu dengan sapphier.

"Kau-"

"Kalau kau marah padaku, Kazune-kun, coba kau bayangkan perasaanku juga. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo," ucap Himeka lalu mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi. Kazune mendengus kesal. Ia menatap punggung gadis itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya keras dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia benar-benar merasa mood-nya buruk tiap kali mengingat nama 'Jin Kuga'.

'Kau ingin merebut Himeka dariku Kuga? Coba kalau kau bisa!'

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

A/n: Gimana, gimana? Jelek atau gimana? Bikin fanfic chapteran tu sulit ya… T^T harus rajin banget, maafkan saya yang lemot mem-publish, mudah-mudahan readers suka ya, maaf kalau kurang panjang, tapi chapter depan saya panjangin deh…

Terimakasih mau membaca karya amatir saya, pertanyaan, kritik, review, masukan, diterima. RnR ya…


	4. Chapter 4

**-The Deal, Love, and Friendship-**

©**Koge-Donbo**

©**Haruka Hitomi 12**

**T-Romance, Friendship, H/C**

**Pairing** : Kazune/Karin, Kazune/Himeka, Karin/Micchi

A/n: Untuk fict ini, menurut saya, peran sahabat Karin paling cocok diperankan oleh Himeka Kujyo. Jadi mohon terima saja untuk kelangsungan fict ya, di fict ini marga Himeka juga bukan Kujyo. Arigato ^^

**Summary** : Sebuah kisah cinta yang dimulai dengan sebuah taruhan dan kebohongan belaka. Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang diawali dari sebuah kebetulan. Semua menjadi rumit saat masalah dan bukti mulai muncul. Membuatnya harus memilih antara percaya atau tidak, perasaannya atau perasaan 'sahabatnya'. Dan saat semua terungkap, mampukah ia memaafkan lelaki itu? Siapa yang akhirnya harus terluka?

.

.

~CHAPTER 4~

.

.

"_Kalau kau marah padaku, Kazune-kun, coba kau bayangkan perasaanku juga. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo," ucap Himeka lalu mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi. Kazune mendengus kesal. Ia menatap punggung gadis itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya keras dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia benar-benar merasa mood-nya buruk tiap kali mengingat nama 'Jin Kuga'._

'_Kau ingin merebut Himeka dariku Kuga? Coba kalau kau bisa!'_

.

.

.

Tok, tok, tok…

Karin berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu itu. Ia sudah berkali-kali berdoa agar yang ada didepan pintu nanti adalah orang yang ia harapkan. Dan…

"Hai Karin-chan!"

BINGO~! Gadis itu tersenyum ceria.

"Micchi-senpai! Tepat seperti dugaanku! Masuklah!" lelaki bersurai _caramel _itu mengangguk lalu mengekori Karin.

"Obaa-san-mu pergi?" tanyanya setelah duduk di sofa.

"Hem. Paruh waktu…"

"Kau sendiri? Tidak pergi ke café tempatmu kerja?"

"Aku dapat cuti."

"Oh, begitu… hahhh~…. Sudah lama aku tak kesini ya!" gumam Michi-lelaki itu.

"Habis senpai selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah…"

"Hehe… oh ya, aku boleh cerita? Meminta saranmu mungkin?"

Karin memasang pose serius dengan menumpukan kedua sikunya pada kakinya yang ia silangkan. Micchi tergelak.

Karin mendengarkan seksama cerita itu. Kadang ia merasa sedikit bingung karena orang yang diceritakan Micchi sama ciri-cirinya dengan seorang lelaki yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya.

"Hum… rumit juga ya senpai…" gumamnya. Micchi mengangguk.

"Begitulah… kau punya saran?"

"Kalau menurutku, dia harusnya bisa memilih. Kalau dia mencintai kekasihnya, harusnya ia menolak tantangannya itu. Apapun yang menjadi taruhannya-jabatan, harga diri, apapun itu. Tapi kalau dia memang menerima tantangan itu dengan alasan gamblang dan benar-benar menjalankannya, kalau aku mengenalnya akan kupukul dia dan-"

"Wooo~… benarkah? Harusnya kau mempratekkannya pada teman-temanmu yang sering menindasmu di sekolah Karin," goda Micchi. Karin merengut.

"Kita kan membahas sahabat Micchi-senpai…"

"Oh iya, silahkan, lanjutkan intuisimu."

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kalau ia benar-benar menjalankannya, dia takkan bisa tahu kesakitan yang diterima kekasihnya. Walau pada akhirnya ia menerima karma, aku berani bertaruh, kekasihnya atau bahkan mungkin gadis yang 'dipacarinya secara pura-pura' akan mendapat penderitaan yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ia dapatkan," ucap Karin.

"Mengerikan, tapi aku tahu itu benar. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengingatkannya agar tak mengikuti jebakan penuh perangkap ini. Tapi… itulah sifatnya, keras kepala. Aku yakin, saat badai berkecamuk nanti, ia-maksudku mereka, akan masuk dalam pusaran tak berujung…"

"Senpai benar… dia sepertinya keras kepala ya!"

"Ya, dia juga menyebalkan, angkuh, dingin, pendiam dan tidak seru!" gumam Micchi.

"Apalagi?"

"Jelek… mungkin?" great, yang ini bohong besar.

.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ditempat lain seorang lelaki bersurai blonde yang tengah bersama gadis bersurai indigo itu bersin berkali-kali.

"Kau kenapa Kazune-kun?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyodorkan saputangan.

"Siapa yang membicarakanku?"

"?"

.

"Karin, kau bisa seterbuka ini padaku tapi dengan teman-temanmu disekolahmu itu ka-"

"Aku tahu… entahlah, mungkin tak ada chemistry diantara kami… bahkan kau tahu? Aku bisa akrab pada seseorang setelah mengenalnya cukup lama, tetapi kemarin lusa, aku bertemu seseorang. Seorang lelaki. Sungguh aneh, aku bisa akrab dengannya dalam waku singkat! Kami bertemu secara kebetulan dan mengobrol banyak hal! Dia sangat baik, kurasa kau benar, aku tak boleh terus tertututp. Dan apa kau tahu? Kurasa…. Sttt… aku mulai menyukainya!"

Sementara gadis itu terus bercerita dengan wajah merona merah setiap mengingat lelaki yang tengah ia bicarakan, tanpa ia sadari pemuda disampingnya memasang senyum palsu dengan tangan mengepal karena kesal.

.

.

Jin kuga, lelaki itu tengah duduk di ruang perpustakaan pribadinya dengan wajah kesal, "Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan untuk mendapat keinginanku bukan, Kujyo? Kau kira aku akan tinggal diam? Tak lama setelah kita lulus kau akan mendapatkan gadis itu sepenuhnya? Cih! Aku tak sudi!"

"Jin-kun aku membawakanmu-eh? Kau sedang apa? Tumben membawa dokumen kerjamu sebanyak itu? Kau kan masih SMA tapi sudah niat sekali melanjutkan perusahaan otou-sanmu… Apa kau se-"

Lelaki beriris gulita itu menoleh. Memandang jengah pada 'kekasihnya' itu yang memasuki ruangannya tanpa ijin atau salam.

"Kau tahu, Kazusa?" ia memotong ucapan gadis itu.

"Eh?" gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kita putus."

"A-apa?! Apa maksudmu?! Dengan seenak jidat kau bilang putus?! Ada apa de-"

"Tak ada apa-apa… aku… tertarik pada orang lain. Itu saja. Silahkan, pergilah…" Kazusa menganga. Ia maju dan hendak menampar lelaki itu tapi ia mengurungkannya.

"Kau tahu…? Aku… sangat kecewa… padamu… Jin Kuga…" ucapnya lirih sebelum berbalik. Jin hanya mendecih lalu kembali focus dengan kegiatan awalnya yang-entah-apa-itu.

.

.

"Tadaima…" ucap Kazune malas. Tapi ia tertegun. Biasanya aka nada balasan ceria dari imouto-nya Kazusa saat mood adiknya itu sedang baik. Atau gumaman 'Hn' jika mood-nya buruk. Tapi kali ini? Lihat? Sepi, senyap, suram… ia bertanya-tanya kemana gadis itu.

"Kazusa? Kau dimana?" gumamnya sambil menengok ke setiap ruangan. Dan ia hanya bisa berjengit kaget melihat adiknya itu duduk dengan lutut terlipat diatas tempat tidur sambil tersedu.

"Hei, hei! Kau kenapa lagi?"

"O-onii-san… k-kapan… okaa-san pulang?"

"Hn? Kenapa memangnya? Tentu setelah urusan pekerjaan mereka diluar kota selesai!"

"Aku…a-aku… butuh okaa-san s-sekarang…" Kazune mengangkat alis.

"Memang masalahmu apa?"

"Yang jelas aku butuh teman wanita saat ini!"

"Gak usah teriak kau-"

"Aniki tidak tahu masalahku! Sudah diammmm!" Kazune akhirnya memandang Kazusa bingung.

"Masih untung aku sebagai anikimu masih peduli. Cerita saja, ada apa?"

"Yakin nih…?" balas Kazusa dengan wajah polosnya yang penuh air mata.

"Kalau gak mau, aku mau pergi! Lemot!"

"Uuuuhhh~~~ iya, iya! I-ini… soal… kekasihku…" ucapnya nyaris berbisik.

"Kenapa lagi? Biasanya diem, cuek bebek gak peduli, kenapa sekarang… ckck…"

"Dia… memutuskanku… dan asal kau tahu aniki, caranya memutuskanku…"

Kazune hanya mendengarkan semua cerita Kazusa. Sesekali ia sedikit terkejut karena kekasih adiknya itu terdengar sangat arogan. Wajar ia tak tahu nama lelaki itu. Ia baru tahu Kazusa punya kekasih seminggu yang lalu dan gadis itu selalu menghindar jika ditanya tentang kekasihnya.

"Siapa… nama kekasihmu…?"

"Jin… Jin Kuga…"

.

.

BUAGGHH!

"Dasar gila!" Jin hanya memandang setengah mata ketika Kazune melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak ke dinding yang tepat berada disamping wajah tampannya-tentu dinding itu menjadi setengah retak.

"Apa maumu hah?! Memacari adikku dan sekarang mengincar kekasihku?! Siapa lagi targetmu hah?!"

"Tak bisakah kau tenang sedikit aku-"

"Jelaskan! Atau kau mati sekarang!"

"Terserah… jika aku mati, kau akan kukutuk karena tak mendengar alasanku. Oke, dengar. Soal Kazusa-"

"Jika kau memacarinya hanya untuk sensasi, kubunuh kau!"

"Aku bosan padanya."

BUAGHHH!

Jin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang meneteskan darah terkena pukulan dari lelaki yang merupakan 'sahabat kecilnya'.

"Semudah itu hah?!"

"Ya, semudah itu! Belum ada yang mengikatku, jadi aku masih bebas bukan? Dan apa kau tahu? Himeka, gadis lembut dan manis itu. Kurasa dia tujuan terakhirku."

Kazune mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap nyalang lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hah?! Semua berawal hanya dari permainan kartu itu dan-"

"Kau salah Kujyo…" ucap Jin bangkit. Ia balas menatap Kazune, "Semua ini sudah berawal sejak lama… sudah sejak dulu…"

"Apa… apa maksudmu?!"

"Sejak dulu, kau selalu mendapatkan semuanya. Mulai dari barang, pujian, kepintaran, fans, penghargaan, sampai wanita! Kau mendapat wanita yang kau inginkan tanpa kau melihat padaku! Dengan mudahnya mereka mengatur perjodohan itu tanpa memikirkanku! Bahkan orang tuaku ikut andil!

"Apa aku hanya sebagai pemeran figuran dalam drama melankolis kehidupan ini? Sebagai patung yang hanya bisa diam tanpa dilirik dan tak bisa melakukan apapun? Kau dapat semuanya dan kau tak pernah peduli padaku! Apa maksud dan makna kata 'sahabat hah? Hanya waktu yang berjalan, dan aku selalu menganggapmu temanku. Sampai aku sadar, kau tak pernah menganggapku teman apalagi sahabat. Hanya rival atau bahkan mungkin kenalan!"

Mereka terdiam-sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara deru angin sore yang terdengar.

"Kau… tak pernah… mengerti yang kurasakan… jadi jangan sembarangan kau bisa mencegah kemauanku Kujyo!"

"Lalu… apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Kazune berusaha untuk tak emosi.

"Hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan sulitnya berada di posisiku. Dengan cara merebut Himeka darimu."

"Kau ingin merebut Himeka heh? Kutanya kau Kuga, apa kau mencintainya?"

"Ya! Aku mencintainya! Mulai sekarang, jangan ganggu aku, jangan campuri urusanku, karena ini hidupku, ini jalan yang kupilih!" lelaki itu berbalik pergi dengan wajah cuek.

BUGHH!

Kazune kembali memukul tembok disampingnya. Ia merasa kesal-sangat kesal. Hanya karena hal itukah lelaki beriris onyx itu melakukan hal ini?

.

.

"Eh? Ku-eh… maksudku… Kazune-san? Sedang apa sendirian disini?" Kazune menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis brunette tengah memandangnya. Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan emosinya mereda. Ia balas menatap gadis itu.

"Kazune-san?"

"Hn. Tidak apa."

Gadis itu-Karin-mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Err… kau mau mengobrol?" tawarnya malu-malu.

'Mungkin… aku butuh pengalihan sebentar. Masalah ini membuatku pusing!'

"Ya. Boleh."

.

.

Mereka duduk disebuah café terbuka. Matahari yang nyaris tenggelam menciptakan suasana tenang dan temaram. Kazune memandang sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kita disini?"

"Eh? S-salah ya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kenapa kau memilih tempat yang…terlalu terbuka ini?"

"Oh… entahlah… kurasa suasananya menyenangkan dan tenang. Itu saja…"

Kazune hanya mengangguk.

"Kazune-san tadi kenapa? Kelihatannya frustasi sekali… kau tahu? Kau bisa cerita kalau kau mau… tapi kalau tidak, juga gak apa kok… kita baru kenal beberapa hari kan… tidak enak juga kalau itu masalah pribadi…" ucap Karin.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Karin mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyesap minumannya pelan sampai ia merasa ia diperhatikan. Saat Karin mendongak ia mendapati Kazune tengah memandanginya.

"E-eh…? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah di wajahku?" tanya Karin. Kazune menggeleng.

"Tidak. Maaf."

"Jangan pernah memandang seseorang terlalu dalam dengan matamu. Sekali saja memorimu menangkap refleksi bayangannya, kau takkan bisa menghapusnya dari ingatanmu."

"Hn, aku tahu."

Mereka terdiam. Karin menatap Kazune.

"Hei! Kau suka video game?" tanyanya semangat.

"Tentu saja, aku kan laki-laki. Kalau aku perempuan itu baru tidak wajar…." Jawab Kazune sambil memutar iris safirnya.

"Kau menyindirku. Tapi, ah… sudahlah, karena kau sedang frustasi-sepertinya-mau ikut denganku?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku. Kita main video game~!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghilangkan frustasimu! Ayo!" dan tanpa persetujuan Karin menarik lelaki bersurai blonde itu.

.

.

.

-TSUZUKU-

.

.

A/n:Maafkan kelemotan ini… (ToT) saya banyak sekali tugas jadi gak sempat ngetik apalagi tugas yang disuruh bikin 'novel' itu! Cih, menyebalkan… tapi sudah update nih~! Gak tahu deh masih ada yang suka sama ceritanya dan masih mau review… sudahlah, yang penting RnR ya~! Saran, kritik diterima ^^


End file.
